


Not That Kind Of Girl

by jericks3



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, British, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jericks3/pseuds/jericks3
Summary: Anna does not fall in love with strangers. She is just not that kind of girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be rated M for smut (but not in this chapter).

Anna didn’t make bad decisions. Well, she _had _in the past, but not anymore. She was a responsible adult who thought things through and didn’t fall in love with beautiful strangers. Especially not ones so tall and fair.

He wasn’t _really_ a stranger. He lived across the hall from her, and that made him her neighbor.

He wasn’t really her type, though. Then she realized that she didn’t necessarily have a ‘type’. She’d gone to an all-girls boarding school growing up and then the first man to show her any affection, she had nearly married. So, what were ‘types’ exactly?

Anna supposed the thing that seemed so different about him was that he wasn’t the typical aristocratic type of handsome that she had found herself falling for in the past. He had a large nose, and a strong jaw. His hair was blond and somewhat unkempt, but she thought it made him look a bit rugged (in the best sense). His shoulders were broad (so broad), and he always seemed to come home covered in grime. He even left his work boots outside the door. His very, very large work boots. And his hands were massive.

She didn’t think she would ever meet him in any of the normal functions she attended, what with working at Arendelle Industries and all, so she was glad he lived across the hall. He was nice to look at, and that was all.

There absolutely was nothing about him that made her heart patter whenever they met in the hall coming or going. That would be so silly, and she knew just how silly it would be because she’d gone down this road before. She didn’t fall in love with strangers she knew nothing about.

Well that wasn’t entirely true, she did know a little about him. Not his name, but she knew he was smart. He had books delivered to his door. Real books about history, and industry and such. She only knew that because they mistakenly been sent to her flat and she had opened the box by accident… definitely not because she was peeking at his packages.

He was kind, too. Despite the initial grumpiness of his demeanor when she had given him a cherry ‘hello’ when she’d moved in, she knew he was kind. He had a big dog upon whom he doted. No matter how long his day had been, he took his dog for a walk and was always gone a long time. Anna's father had always used to say that you could tell the character of a man by how he treated his animals.

The neighbor would even send his mother by to let the dog out when he was gone for extended periods of time. Anna learned this when she was sick one day and a stout woman, Bulda, had caught her in the hallway and talked about her son for a good thirty minutes while Anna patted the dog’s head.

That interaction with Bulda had helped Anna fill in some knowledge about her neighbor. His name was Kristoff Bjorgman (she had gathered the last name from his mailbox but had always been curious about how to pronounce it and what the ‘k’ stood for). He was adopted from Norway, and adored his family, always went ‘round for tea on the weekends. Anna thought that was awfully sweet.

He owned his own construction company and was doing quite well for himself (hence the nice flat and muddy boots). He played guitar, which explained why she had heard beautiful music coming from under his door once when she’d got home from work late. His dog’s name was Sven. And most importantly in Bulda’s eyes, he was single and in desperate need of a girlfriend, or possibly a wife.

This had made Anna blush a bit and then Bulda had asked if she was seeing anybody.

That evening after her meeting with Bulda there was a knock on her door, and she was surprised to find her neighbor there.

“Oh! Kristoff.” 

He had a big pot in his hands, held firmly by white oven mitts that had the words ‘Too hot to handle’ in black lettering.

“My mum told me you were sick, and I thought I’d bring something by.”

He had made her cheddar broccoli soup (from scratch) and was kind enough to pour her a bowl before he left. 

As he had walked back out into the hall he had said;

“Listen, I’m sorry about my mum, Miss Arendelle. She can be a bit… inappropriate.”

Anna had found herself giggling.

“Please, call me Anna. And I thought your mum was lovely.”

“Oh. Well… I hope you feel better… Anna.”

She had tried, she well and truly had tried, not to think about the way her name sounded when he said it.

Because, she most certainly was not the type of girl to fall in love with strangers… At least not anymore.

*****

The next day she was feeling well enough to go to work, and once she’d got home, she decided to bring Kristoff back his pot.

Anna would be lying if she said she hadn’t made sure she looked especially nice, considering that she had looked so horrid the day before.

She had knocked firmly on the door and heard Kristoff call; “Come in!”

Anna thought it seemed a bit… odd. But she’d opened the door anyway and was greeted by a happy hound.

“Hello, Sven.” She’d leaned down to scratch the pooch’s fluffy ears and he had wagged his tail in response. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“I’ll be ready in a second, I just have to get dressed-“

Kristoff’s voice made her stand up and when she did, she was greeted by an incredibly bare-chested Kristoff, wearing nothing but a towel.

“Oh!” She found herself gasping.

Anna’s thoughts skittered about her head, and kept catching on the little things about how handsome he looked with his wet hair pushed back away from his face, or how his chest hair was gold, or the fact that he didn’t exactly have a six pack- but he didn’t _not _have a six pack. Her eyes kept staring at the trail of darker blond hair that thickened towards edge of the towel. 

She had never thought she had a ‘type’ before, but she thought this would probably be it. Burly. Manly._ So_ sexy.

“Oh!” He’d looked shocked to see her when she made her eyes flick up to his face. “I thought you were my dad.”

“Nope!” Anna felt her cheeks were bright red. “I was just bringing back your pot.”

“Right.”

“I’ll be going now. I’m so sorry to barge in on you.” Anna quickly set the pot down on his counter and nearly bolted for the door.

She was across the hall and had almost disappeared through her doorway when he called out to her.

“Anna, wait!”

She had barely had the courage to peek back at him. He kept most of himself firmly tucked behind his door, though she could still see his impressive arms.

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you! I shouldn’t have just assumed- I just never have other people come to my door and my dad is coming ‘round any minute so we can go to a match… Christ! I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine!” Anna had insisted. “I shouldn’t have come in.”

“I did say to.”

“Right… but I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass _you_! I mean, not that you need to be. Embarrassed, that is. You don’t need to be embarrassed you’ve got nothing to be embarrassed about. I mean you look fantastic. You’re really fit and all… I mean… wait, what?”

At that moment a portly man walked up.

“Hello!” He had announced with a gruff voice. “You must be Anna Arendelle!”

“Erm. Yes?” Anna’s cheeks had still been still flaming.

“I’m Cliff Bjorgman! Kristoff’s father!” He had held out a pudgy hand for Anna to shake. 

“Oh, hello!”

“Bulda was right about you! Friendly, and pretty! That’s not a combo you get very often in this city is it now, Kristoff?”

Anna had been afraid to meet Kristoff’s eye, but she’d found that his cheeks were red, too. 

“No, it’s not very common. Now come on in dad, quit bothering my neighbor.”

Anna had spent the rest of the evening overthinking whether or not Kristoff had been agreeing with his father that she was pretty, or if he were merely trying to get his dad to be quiet.

She also spent the evening overthinking what it would feel like for him to lift her with those incredible arms of his. Then reminding herself that she didn’t fall in love with strangers anymore.

Though what could be the harm in being attracted to one?

*****

Elsa came over.

It wasn’t often that the CEO of Arendelle Industries got a free night, but when she did, she always spent them on her sister, which made Anna extremely grateful.

“Let’s go out dancing!” Anna had declared over the phone the day before.

“Dancing? Really?” 

“Yes! Please? It will be so fun, and you never get out!”

“Well, neither do you.”

So, Elsa had agreed.

Anna and her sister had spent entirely too much time getting ready, (Anna changed her outfit at least five times, and had finally landed on a short, strapless number that hugged her hips a bit too tightly) and when they finally were ready to paint the town red, it was already nearly half-gone nine.

That’s why she was surprised when they met Kristoff in the hall, obviously just getting home from work.

Kristoff’s eyes rested on Elsa briefly and he gave a polite smile, then his gaze settled on Anna.

She almost regretted her choice of outfit when she saw him, which would have been described as ‘completely inappropriate’ had her mother been alive to see it. She had almost regretted it until she saw the way Kristoff was looking at her.

Anna had been burned by not reading people’s facial expressions closely enough before, so she’d made it a mission of hers to evaluate faces and she felt she had gotten rather good at it. Or at least, his face was especially easy for her to read.

She watched as his eyes widened when they rested on her. He didn’t look shocked, so much as he looked like he was watching a dream come true.

And he stared. Hard. There was something warm in his eyes. Not lust, exactly… but a longing that flickered there. It turned his brown eyes into a honey color. 

It made her shiver.

Then he blinked twice and forced his eyes up to her face quickly.

“Hi!” She had said brightly, feeling her cheeks go faintly pink.

“Hi.” He had kept his eyes trained on her face.

“Long day at the office?” She asked.

“Uh, yeah. I’m just getting home.”

Elsa had let out a small cough and Kristoff had turned to look at her, almost a little surprised to see another person still standing in their hallway.

“Oh!” Anna had said. “This is my sister! Elsa. Elsa, this is my neighbor, Kristoff.”

“Nice to meet you.” Kristoff reached out a hand.

“It’s a pleasure.” Elsa had nodded at him instead of shaking his hand.

“She doesn’t do germs.” Anna had quickly explained.

“Nothing personal.” Elsa had agreed.

“Ah.” Kristoff gave Elsa an understanding smile. “Then you definitely don’t want to shake my hand. I’ve been at the jobsite all day… Well, I guess I ought not keep you ladies. You’ve clearly got somewhere to be.”

“We’re going dancing!” Anna had exclaimed in her excitement.

That’s when Kristoff had smiled at her. A genuine full smile. Not the lopsided grin, or the small smirk he’d given her on occasion. A real, true, honest to goodness smile that made his eyes crinkle around the edges.

Anna felt her stomach flip, and she sucked in a quick breath.

“Well, have fun, Anna. And stay safe.”

“Okay.”

“It was nice to meet you, Elsa.” Kristoff had then pulled out his keys and gone to his door.

“Same to you.” Elsa had then turned to Anna. “Well he seems very nice.”

“He is. I like him.” Anna had found herself saying.

She then heard Kristoff’s door shut.

Anna was most certainly not going to fall in love with a stranger, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t like him. She hadn’t liked anyone in an awfully long time, and she didn’t see how that could hurt anybody.

*****

Hans had called. Her stupid, awful, bastard of an ex. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid Hans. He actually had the audacity to call and say that he missed her. That he missed her! After cheating on her and trying to steal all her money. The nerve.

Anna had told him exactly where he could shove it and had spent the next two hours fuming as she pretended to watch BBC news.

The trouble was, Anna was very lonely. She missed being held, not that Hans had ever really held her, but she missed being with somebody, nonetheless. She couldn’t deny the fact that she missed sex.

Before she knew what had happened, she had leapt off her couch and her feet had carried her across the hall, and she was knocking on Kristoff’s door.

As soon as her knuckles had hit the wood, she had come to herself. What on earth was she doing? This was a terrible idea.

She was almost back across the hall and in the safety of her own flat again, she even had her hand on the handle when she heard;

“Anna?” Kristoff’s voice had sounded so concerned. “Everything alright?”

Anna had turned to see that he was dressed in a plain white t-shirt and jeans that had a hole in the knee. Not a styled rip, an actual hole.

She then glanced down at herself quickly and realized that she was still dressed in her work clothes, which suddenly felt too formal.

“Ah… Yeah, everything’s fine.” She had nodded her head. “I just… My ex just called… about two hours ago actually, and I was just really lonely all of the sudden. I don’t really know what I was thinking. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have knocked.”

Anna had opened her door, ducked inside quickly, and shut the door before she could look at him. She had leaned against the backside of her door then felt that her cheeks. They were so warm that she had no question that they were bright red. 

What must he think of her? If he didn’t think she was an absolute tart, he definitely thought she was desperate. Or crazy.

The knock on her own door had startled her so much she let out a little yelp.

When Anna had opened the door, she saw Kristoff standing there with a black bomber jacket overtop his t-shirt. His eyebrows were slightly raised.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“No, it’s alright!” Anna insisted. “Were you just on your way out?”

“Yeah.” He hesitated and reached back to rub his neck with the palm of his hand. “Listen, this might be a ridiculous thing to ask, but I figured I’d just give it a shot, seeing as you knocked on my door first. Would you maybe want to go out for a drink with me? Well, not _with_ me, with me. I mean, well if you want to go _with _me that’s fine, too. I’d like that. But I guess, I was just wondering if you’d like some company… In a friendly way. Not like _friendly_! God, what am I saying?”

He had turned properly pink by then, and quickly ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

Without thinking about it, Anna had leaned forward and planted a kiss right on his lips. It wasn’t long, dramatic, or involved. Just a simple, soft kiss and it warmed her to the depths of her soul. When she had pulled back, she saw that his eyes were wide with shock.

“I like friendly.” Anna had whispered. “You could come in… if you’d like?”

“Are-“ Kristoff’s voice had broken and he quickly cleared his throat, “are you sure?”

The uncertainty of his voice made Anna bold, and she nodded her head.

*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avert your eyes kiddies... It's very smutty in this chapter.  
Lots of lemons. Very citrus-y. 
> 
> I'm going to go hide now!

Anna was not the type of girl to fall in love with strangers anymore. But Kristoff wasn’t a stranger. He was her neighbor. She was getting to know him, slowly but surely. And sleeping with somebody didn’t mean you were in love with them.

She had pulled him into her flat and shut the door behind him and immediately his lips had found hers again. He was firm and strong, yet, he had still seemed hesitant. Anna had wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He had responded enthusiastically then, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, those massive hands of his pressing against her back.

Anna had immediately noted that he was an exceptionally good kisser.

It wasn’t long before he had undone her hair, and he ran his fingers through her red locks with a soft groan.

“God, Anna. You are so beautiful.” He had whispered against her mouth.

The statement seemed to light something inside her on fire. She had already felt like she was melting from within, maybe from the very first moment she had seen him, but when he whispered her praises it was as if she had become fully engulfed in flames.

Anna had begun pushing him towards her couch, knowing deep down that she had to get him vertical and shirtless as quickly as possible. She had yanked off his bomber jacket and thrown it somewhere into her kitchen, and his t-shirt followed closely behind.

She had, of course, already seen him shirtless, but it was certainly a sight for her to behold again. She had taken a moment to drink in his naked torso. The question of whether or not she should just lay her head on his chest and stay there forever, or lick things off of him was a very perplexing one.

“See something you like?” Kristoff’s voice had been husky.

When Anna’s eyes had flicked back up to his he had seemed slightly amused by her awe. There was something unassuming about it, as if he didn’t know just how attractive he was.

She had surprised herself by growling in response and pushing him back onto her couch. She had no doubt that were it not for the element of surprise she would never have been able to push him over, but he was caught off guard and toppled back onto her couch with a lopsided grin on his face.

Anna then wasted no time in straddling his hips, her skirt hitching up around her bum, and gently spreading her hands across his impressive chest.

Kristoff had shivered beneath her touch, his eyes falling shut and Anna felt heady with power. Slowly, she had leaned down and placed her lips on his right pec.

“Anna,” He had hissed between his teeth, his hands automatically going to her hips.

That’s when she had felt his erection steadily growing against the inner part of her left thigh.

Feeling emboldened, she had gently scraped her teeth against his chest and ground her hips down into his.

“Anna!” He had exclaimed and bolted upright.

She had been thrown off balance in the movement and nearly toppled off his lap. She squeaked in surprise, but he quickly grabbed her by the waist and kept her firmly planted against himself. Firmly against his crotch, to be more specific, and it made her gasp a bit.

“I’m sorry!” Anna had felt her cheeks flame. “Did I go to far?”

“No! No, no, no. I mean, yes, but not… not because it was too _far_, I just… I just wanted…” He had quickly taken a deep breath. “I would love to… ya know… but I wanted to talk first.”

“Need some blood to go back to your brain?” Anna had found herself smirking and he looked back at her ruefully.

“Yes.” He had huffed.

As if in agreement with him, she had felt his erection twitch beneath her, through their respective layers. The urge to rock against him again was so tantalizing… she decided it would probably be best if she moved off his lap, or neither of them would be able to think straight.

She then slid from her position straddling him and straightened her skirt back out. As she did that, he swung his legs forward so there was room for her to sit beside him on the couch.

“I just,” Kristoff had begun again after a deep breath, “I just want to be clear about what exactly it is that you want. You know, before we go any… further.”

The question had surprised her.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know if you noticed, but I don’t really do this sort of thing very often.” Kristoff had chuckled.

“I hadn’t noticed.” Anna had replied honestly, and this made Kristoff’s cheeks turn a bit pink, but he continued on.

“I just want to make sure we’re doing things at your pace. So, what is it that you want, Anna? What exactly are you looking for here?”

“I-” Anna had hesitated for a moment. “Nobody has ever asked me that before. I don’t really know.”

She had looked at him a bit perplexed, but he had merely smiled softly. His honey-colored eyes made her automatically think the word ‘safety’.

“I just-“ He had looked carefully at her. “I’m not the kind of person who can do one-night stands.”

“I’m not either.” She said quickly. “Well, at least I don’t think I am. I’ve never tried it. It’s just that I used to be the type of girl who jumped headlong into committed relationships with men that I really didn’t know very well… Well, one man in particular, and he was a right pig… So, I’ve already made promises to myself, and my sister, that I won’t be that girl anymore.”

She had begun to wring her hands in her lap. Kristoff gently reached out and took her hand in his, stilling the anxious motion.

“Hey.” He said softly. “It’s okay.”

“I think,” Anna had said slowly, “I’d like to get to know you better… and I’d like to kiss you again, because you’re really good at it, and maybe more if you’re up for it?”

Kristoff’s hands slid up her arms and stopped when his thumbs were resting on her jaw and the rest of his fingers cradled her head and wound into her hair.

Anna found herself tingling again when he tilted her head upwards so he could look into her eyes.

“We can do whatever you want.”

“I really want you to kiss me again.” She had whispered faintly. 

He didn’t have to be told again.

First, he had kissed her sweetly. Then his kisses had become more heated and he left her lips and kissed along her jaw. He then kissed down her neck, taking his time on the areas that elicited gasps and moans from her. Then he’d kissed her collar bone, and she hadn’t been able to help herself as she crawled back in his lap.

She had felt his cock throb beneath her again as he had unbuttoned her shirt. Her hips had jerked automatically when he’d gently kissed the top of her breasts.

“Is this what you want?” He had panted against her chest.

“God, yes.” Anna had peeled off her shirt then reached behind herself and unhooked her bra with one hand.

As she let the bra fall away, she saw Kristoff’s eyes light up at the sight of her. Like he had just been given an unexpected treat.

He then leaned forward and took one of her already pert nipples into his mouth. She had gasped so loud it was really more of a scream, and then grabbed hold of his shoulders for balance. He reached up and pinched her other nipple between his forefinger and thumb and she ground down against him involuntarily.

“What do you want?” Kristoff had groaned as his lips had found hers again.

“To go to my bedroom.” Anna had gasped out as the sensation of his hips bucking up against hers was quickly becoming too much and yet not enough.

Without any warning he scooped her up, hands planted firmly on her bum, and began to carry her back down the hallway, his lips never leaving hers.

“To the right, to the right.” She had giggled against his mouth as he nearly opened the door to her bathroom on the left side of the hall.

“Right. Our places are flipped.” He had chuckled and the vibrations had reverberated through her.

Kristoff set her down right in front of her bed. She could only be grateful that she had actually made her bed that morning. Most mornings she didn’t. And while her room was a tad cluttered, what with clothing strewn about, random books, magazines, and abandoned hobbies (like knitting), it was presentable. She quickly had a feeling that Kristoff could care less what her bedroom looked like, as he was busy staring at her.

“May I?” He had whispered, his hand coming to the waistline of her skirt.

Anna had merely nodded, helping him find the zip on the side.

He slid her skirt down slowly, leaving her knickers on, and let his hands gently graze her hips and thighs. It was as if he was trying to get his fingertips to remember every single inch of her. When the garment dropped to the floor Anna stepped out of it. 

She would have felt very plain in her simple white cotton knickers were it not the way that Kristoff had looked at her.

“Your turn.” She had whispered, reaching forward for his belt.

She had fumbled with the buckle a bit and he’d had to help her with the buttons on his trousers, but eventually they both stood there in front of her bed in nothing but their skivvies. The sheer size of the tent his erection was producing made her flush down to her toes.

“You don’t have any STDs or anything do you?” Anna had suddenly blurted.

She was fairly certain that with any other male that question (though a completely valid one) might have killed the mood. Kristoff merely stepped closer to her, their chests nearly touching, his amber eyes burning.

“Nope.” He had gently grasped her face again. “Are you on something, or do I need to grab a condom from my wallet?”

“I’m on the pill.” Anna had nodded then tilted her head, which still in his hands. “You carry condoms in your wallet? You don’t really seem like the type.”

“You never know when your unbelievably sexy neighbor is going to want you to come over.”

Anna had giggled, then reached up on her toes and kissed him again.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her, breathing her in, and their kiss quickly became a flurry of tongues, teeth, and hands. They kept inching backwards until the backs of her legs hit her bed.

“Just tell me if you want to stop at any point, okay?” Kristoff had breathed into the crook of her neck.

She almost didn’t hear him, due to how loud her heart was beating in her ears. With his lips sucking at her neck, one hand kneading her breast, and the other planted firmly on her ass, pulling her closer and closer and yet not close enough, it was a wonder she was able to hear anything at all.

But Anna had found the strength to nod in reply, knowing full well that she would not be stopping anything.

She then decided she didn’t want to be standing anymore and pulled him down to her bed on top of her. He braced himself on his elbows, so as not to crush her, but Anna found she liked how he still pressed her into her mattress. She liked the feeling of his thigh wedged in between her legs, and how she could feel his hardness against her hip, and god was his dick _big_.

As he continued to kiss her, she reached down and slipped her hand beneath the band of his boxer briefs and took hold of him. The groan her movement provoked from him was exciting, but by no means satisfying. So, she pumped her hand up and down a few times, slowly, causing him to thrust into her palm. The movement caused his thigh to rub against her center and it was deliciously frustrating.

“I want you.” Anna had panted.

Kristoff had given her a grin that she could have described as mischievous.

“Not just yet.”

He then quickly moved out of her reach, kissed down her torso, taking the briefest of pitstops around her breasts, then stopped when he was positioned in between her legs.

“May I?” He had asked again, this time a bit more nervously, his fingers hovering at the edge of her knickers.

Anna had been a bit surprised, but still she gently nodded.

Kristoff seemed almost giddy at her permission, and it dawned on her that he was not the sort of guy to consider giving her pleasure a chore. Though she had only the briefest of moments to reach this conclusion before his generosity made her forget everything except his name, his tongue, and his first two fingers.

“Kristoff!” She had screamed as she came undone without even the briefest thought of their other neighbors.

He had looked up at her with a sheepish pride then crawled back up beside her as she continued to ride through the waves of her orgasm. As she had taken a moment to breath and get her bearings, he had gently wiped away her fringe from her forehead and planted a kiss there.

It was a simple gesture, and yet it felt far more intimate than the fact that he had just eaten her out.

“Wow.” Anna had breathed and made Kristoff chuckle.

“I’m taking that as a positive review?”

“If I’d known you could do that you would have been over here much sooner.”

While Kristoff was laughing Anna took her opportunity to kiss him and push him onto his back. Before she could think too much about it, because she knew exactly what she wanted now, she had shimmied down his waist and yanked his briefs off.

She had blinked once and stared at him.

“Definitely should have had you over here before.” Anna finally determined.

In one swift motion she had positioned herself above him and guided him to her entrance. She couldn’t help but throw back her head and moan as she lowered herself onto him.

“God,” Kristoff had sighed, his hands grabbing onto her hips.

Anna began to rock back and forth against him, using his magnificent chest for balance. He watched her for a moment, spurring her on as he bucked up to meet her.

“Jesus Christ, Anna.” He had declared suddenly, sitting up, but still holding her astride him, “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

This made Anna flush, but she didn’t get much time to look at him before he’d taken one of her breasts into his mouth again. Anna gasped and rolled her hips down against him even harder than before.

Kristoff reached an arm around her to hold her in position and proceeded to meet her with forceful thrusts. With her body still acutely sensitive after her first orgasm, the friction brought her right up to the edge almost instantly. 

“Oh!” Anna had screamed as he hit a sensitive spot within her. “Kristoff. You’re… Oh god. You’re going to make me- Oh!”

She saw stars. He met her once, twice more, then gave a shuddering sigh as he released. He had then laid his head in the crook of her neck and shoulder.

They didn’t move for a moment, mostly because Kristoff had still been gripping her to himself like she was an anchor in a stormy sea. It wasn’t until he began to shrink back down that he slowly released her, then silently got up and disappeared into her bathroom across the hall.

Anna, who had been lying on the bed with her eyes closed wondering when she had had such a nice ride (the answer was never), didn’t hear him come back into her room and jumped when she felt a wet cloth being pressed to her thigh.

“Sorry.” He handed her the damp towel. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No, it’s quite alright.” She smiled at him, then realized she was still very naked, while he had put his trousers back on. “Thank you. I suppose I should get cleaned up and find something to wear.”

“Right…” He hesitated for a moment so she could rummage through her drawers and pull an old sweater over her head. “Do- uh. Would you like me to stay? Or would you rather I didn’t?”

“Oh!” Anna looked at him in surprise. “I… Hadn’t thought about that.”

“Well, then I probably shouldn’t.” He had started to leave. 

“No wait! Would you want to? Stay, that is.”

“I would, yes. But only if you were comfortable with that. I’d just have to run across the hall and get Sven situated for the night.”

Anna then smiled and nodded.

“You could always bring Sven over here. We can order in and watch a movie. Oh! It’ll be like a sleepover! Bring your jammies. Though, I don’t think I’ll have the energy to make it through a film. You _did_ get me to go twice.” 

Kristoff had looked at her and grinned.

“Can I take you out for that drink sometime?”

“Drink?” Anna had been a bit confused.

“Yeah. When I came over, I was trying to ask you out for a drink…”

“Oh! Well, yes. I don’t see why not.” She had grinned at him. “But I’ll have you know I don’t ever sleep with guys on the first date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am well aware that I used WAY to many commas.... but let's be honest, you're not here for perfect sentence structure. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as smutty as the previous chapter, but there is definitely some "stuff" that happens.

“So, what on earth is going on with you and that neighbor boy?” Elsa asked her as they ate lunch together.

Elsa had been lucky to get out of a meeting early and had asked if she could take Anna to lunch at a chic little hotel restaurant down the street.

“Oh, trust me,” Anna said with a bit of sandwich still stuffed in her cheeks, “he is _not_ a boy. He’s a man. A big hunky man.”

“Anna,” Elsa groaned. “You slept with him didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Anna did her best not to look sheepish, because really, she had nothing to be embarrassed about. “I did sleep with him. So what?”

“Is that really such a good idea?”

“I don’t see why it isn’t! We just slept together, and we’d like to get to know one another a bit better. It’s not as if I’m going to marry him and have loads of little blond babies.”

“That’s obviously something you’ve spent absolutely no time thinking about.” Elsa said crossing her arms in dismay.

“I haven’t! Really!”

“This just seems like a Hans thing all over again.”

“Well, it isn’t.” Anna said firmly. “I promise I’m not getting in over my head.”

At that moment her phone dinged, and she saw it was from Kristoff. He had asked for her number when he’d left the morning after they’d slept together, and she had been happy to give it to him. She dropped her sandwich on her plate and snatched her phone off the table.

_How about that drink tonight after work?_

Anna grinned and quickly texted back.

_Sure thing. I’ll see you at 6ish? _

There was a tick, then a typing bubble and then immediately;

_Sounds perfect :) xx_

“Anna?” Elsa’s voice brought her back.

“Hm? Sorry. What was I saying?”

“How you weren’t getting overly invested in the dirty construction worker across the hall.”

“I think you mean rugged business owner. And I’m not!”

“Clearly.”

*****

Anna was perfectly capable of being a well-behaved young woman. Well, she was fairly certain she could be. She’d always gotten in trouble for all sorts of things when she was away at school… So maybe she wasn’t capable of that.

She and Kristoff went out for drinks at a pub up the road.

He had obviously put in an effort for her, as he was dressed in a nice dark button-up with what had to be his nicest coat over top, and he had combed his hair. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t picked out a top that was cut just a tad lower than what she usually wore.

They had grabbed a quiet booth, and Kristoff had ordered a pint and Anna had picked out a red wine. Then they talked.

It wasn’t just ‘talking’ like most dates, though. Not that Anna had had all that much to compare it to. But it felt more like filling in the gaps about somebody who was already a friend.

They talked, and talked, until a local folk band took the stage and Anna had pulled him by the hand onto what she made out to be a place for dancing. Several other people took Anna’s lead and joined them on her make-shift dancefloor.

Anna got the impression that Kristoff could actually be a great dancer if he tried, but he just didn’t want to try. He was too busy watching her. He moved to the music of course, but his eyes never left Anna, and he grinned as she nearly tripped over her own feet and he caught her before she could fall.

His hands felt warm on hers as he’d spun her around. They lingered on her waist when he pulled her close. God, she didn’t think she was going to get over just how large his hands were.

Then she had been tugging him back towards their flat before she knew it.

She had pressed her lips to his, just a bit sloppily (she had only had one glass of wine, but she felt totally giddy), and pushed his back against his door.

“I thought you didn’t sleep with guys on the first date?” Kristoff managed to get out as he ran his hands up her back and wound his fingers into her hair.

“This wasn’t a date.” Anna panted. “Just drinks with a friend.”

“A really good friend.” Kristoff flipped her around so her back was on the door, so he could fiddle with the key and get it open.

They were greeted by a happy Sven.

“Hi, buddy!” Anna was delighted to see him and gave him a scratch on the head.

“Yeah, hi, Sven. Now time to go.” Kristoff gave Sven a wide-eyed look.

Anna was impressed when Sven took the hint and went to lay down on his dog bed in the living room.

“Has he been your wingman before?” Anna asked raising an eyebrow.

“Nope.” Kristoff’s voice was still husky, and he didn’t hesitate when he caught her lips against his again.

They barely made it past the entryway.

They didn’t make it all the way out of their clothes.

He took her right against the kitchen island.

Anna knew that the primal way in which he pounded into her was due to her literally screaming her approval. She also knew one of these times she was going to have to consider the other neighbors and lower her voice, but this wasn’t going to be one of the times.

She briefly wondered how smart it was for her to already set aside other times for these sort of rendezvous… but then he hit a spot inside her that made her wail and arch her back against the cold countertop and she forgot about everything else.

The feeling of his release sent her right over the edge into an orgasm that made the whole world shimmer away from her.

“Oh my gosh.” Anna sighed when they both finally came down from their post coital high and he handed her a few paper towels to clean herself up.

“That was fun.” Kristoff grinned at her.

“We should go out for drinks more often.” Anna agreed as she straightened her top, so her breasts were no longer showing.

“Definitely.”

Anna hopped down from his counter and went hunting for her knickers as he pulled his trousers back up. She noticed Sven had disappeared back into the bedroom down the hall. After she found her pants she stifled a yawn with the back of her hand.

“Well, it’s nice to know I still have an effect on women. I put them right to sleep.” Kristoff chuckled at her.

“Yep. You’re such a bore.” Anna giggled. “I’m sorry I’m so tired, though. I forget that red wine makes me so sleepy now. And you did just make me cum harder than I have in my entire life. So, really, I'd take it as a compliment.”

“Well, you could… You could sleep here if you like. My sheets are clean and all.”

“I’m not surprised.” Anna gestured to his extremely tidy and well kept space. “But I need to go brush my teeth and wash off my makeup.”

“I do have a spare toothbrush. And if you ever tell anybody this I will call you a liar, but I also have makeup wipes.”

Anna felt her eyebrows completely disappear beneath her fringe.

“I’ve found it gets rid of the grime from the job sites better than anything else.”

“You’re a good dancer, you’re fantastic in bed, and you have a good skincare routine.” Anna came close to him and looked up in his face. “I might just have to keep you.”

“I’m a good cook, too.” He grinned and leaned down to kiss her.

*****

“You slept over at his place?” Elsa sounded extremely cross over the phone.

“Yes.” Anna’s voice was small.

“Anna, I’m not going to tell you how to live your life-"

"Except you are." 

"This just seems like a pattern with you, Anna. This is exactly how it started the last time.”

"It's really not the same, Elsa. He's nothing like Hans... He doesn't ooze charm and good graces."

"Clearly." 

"I'm serious, Elsa. He's true and honest. I've already met his mum, remember? He goes 'round to their house for tea every weekend! He takes care of his dog! He's a stand-up guy! He made me bleeding breakfast in bed this morning, for Christ's sake!" 

"Hmmm." 

“He doesn’t know I have money, Elsa.” Anna said after a moment of quiet.

“Of course, he does! You’re Anna Arendelle! Do you know how easy it would be for him to google your net worth?”

“But… He doesn’t need it. He’s really pretty successful himself.”

“Are we talking millions of pounds?”

“I-“ Anna’s voice died. "I don't know."

“That’s what I thought.”

***** 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing explicit... but definitely suggestive.

“Hey,” Kristoff’s voice startled her in the hall on Wednesday morning on her way to work.

“Hi!” She said, suddenly feeling very flustered, indeed.

The truth was, she had been avoiding him. She’d spent all Sunday out, and had made herself very early to work on Monday and very late on Tuesday and then stayed extra-long both days so she didn’t have to meet him in the hall. She had kept all text conversations very brief, which had been hard, because he seemed keen to talk to her.

Elsa had planted that seed of doubt and now she wasn’t so sure.

Yet, he was standing directly in front of her now, looking so sweet and apprehensive, and all she wanted to do was to take what her sister had said and shove it somewhere where she would never ever think about it again.

“I get the feeling you’ve been dodging me.” The smile on his face was a bit sad.

“No! I’ve not been dodging you, exactly… I just. I just had some things come up.”

“I’ve scared you.” Kristoff nodded in understanding. “It’s alright, I get it.”

“No!” Anna insisted stepping closer to him. “That’s not it at all.”

“But it is something.” He replied, looking her dead in the eye.

Anna bit her lip in worry and averted her gaze. She found she couldn’t stand to look into those beautiful brown eyes for too long or else every truth was going to come spilling out of her. The truth that she wanted to trust him so badly but didn’t think she trusted herself to make good decisions.

More than anything, she wanted to trust her own judgement (because she had such a good feeling about him). But her sister most certainly didn’t believe in her ability to make good choices, and that lack of faith was killing her confidence in herself.

“I just…” She shifted from foot to foot. “I need to get to know you better. I already told you, I’ve been burned before… and I’m so sorry if I’ve made you feel rejected in any way, because I really like you! I just… don’t really know what I’m doing.”

Kristoff surprised her by reaching out and pulling her into a hug. She stiffened for a moment, then relaxed into him, soaking up the feeling of his arms around her. It was so unexpected she could feel tears prickling in the back of her eyes and she quickly blinked them away.

“I get it.” He whispered into her hair. “And I don’t mind taking a step back from things… physical things if you need the space. I mean, we did jump right in.”

“Really?” Anna peered up at him. “You’d do that?”

“Yeah. I’ll keep my hands to myself, so long as you do too.”

“Fine,” Anna groaned and rested her head against his chest for a moment. “That sounds good. We can get to know one another better. Friends first.”

“Why don’t you come with me this weekend to watch my nephew play football?” He offered.

“Football?” Anna was confused

“No better way to keep things cooled off than to throw my entire family into the mix. If I haven’t scared you off, they very well might.”

“I’ve already met your mum once, remember? And your dad.” Anna peeked out to look at him. “They didn’t scare me. I thought they were really sweet!”

“Yeah, and if you don’t think I didn’t realize that I’d better try and snatch you up then…”

Anna felt her heart lurch. He’d said... He’d brought it up. Not her!

“Anyway,” he continued looking a tad pink, “that was just in consolidated doses, at this game you’ll meet almost every single one of them. That might be too much for any one person to handle.”

“How would you introduce me?”

“As my friend.” He squeezed her quickly. “Of course, none of them will buy that for a minute. You will be pestered to no end.”

“I’ll practice saying ‘I’m Anna, Kristoff’s neighbor. Oh, no! We’re just friends!’.”

“So, you’ll come?”

“You made it so appealing. How could I say no?” She grinned up at him.

“Alright. It’s on Sunday. Until then, I’ll give you a little space.”

*****

Anna was not the type of girl who couldn’t go half a week without having sex. She would go for weeks at a time with absolutely nothing when she had been with Hans and he was out ‘traveling for business’ (aka cheating on her).

So, she wasn’t really sure why Thursday evening was torturous for her.

Maybe it was because she knew what Kristoff could _do _with those massive hands of his.

Maybe because more than anything she wanted him to hold her close again.

But she still managed to have some semblance of self control, and after a very cold shower she stayed firmly in her flat.

She did shoot him a text or two… or a hundred. But that was it.

*****

“Anna!” Elsa’s voice sounded panicked on the other side of the phone when she called on Friday. “Olaf got out!”

“What do you mean Olaf got out?”

Anna sat up swiftly from her position, lounging out on her couch. Olaf, Elsa’s fluffy white dog that was immaculately groomed, sweet as could be, and one biscuit short of a tin. It was well past 9, and the sun was well and truly down.

“I just got home from work and I think he wiggled out the gate in the back garden!” She wailed over the phone.

“Alright, I’ll be right over.” Anna said, brushing the bits of crisps off her jumper and searched for something besides house shoes to put on her feet, settling on her orange paisley wellies. “What time did your dog walker come over?”

“He came by at half past four. That was so long ago! What if Olaf's been dognapped? What if he's run away and he's gone forever!?” Elsa sounded like she was hyperventilating over the phone.

“Elsa!” Anna said loudly as she locked up her flat. “Calm down. Take deep breaths. Do you remember what your doctor said about anxiety attacks?”

“Yes.”

There was a sound of Elsa taking measured breaths.

“We’re going to find him.” Anna told her firmly. “Don’t worry.”

“Okay, please hurry. I’m already out looking for him.”

“Okay, I’ll be there as quick as I can. Keep your phone on you. I’ll call when I’m getting close.”

“Anna?” Kristoff’s voice made her turn and she saw he had peeked his head out of his door.

She hadn't realized it, but she was making a considerable amount of racket as she tried to get out the door.

“Kristoff,” she breathed both relieved and excited to see him. “My sister’s dog got out of her garden. She’s about to have a full-blown panic attack, that dog means a lot to her.”

“One sec.” Kristoff said, ducking back into his door.

He reappeared with his coat on, and Sven on a lead, his keys in his hand.

“Let’s go.”

“What?” Anna blinked in surprise.

“Sven was trained as a water rescue dog. He’s got a great nose, and I’m sure it will help in all this rain.”

Without even thinking she rushed across the hall, rose up onto her toes, and planted a quick, but firm kiss on his lips. Anna thought he might pull away, due to the fact that she _had_ told him that they needed to take a step back from the physical side of things. He was clearly surprised, but he certainly didn't complain and he leaned into her, one of his hands grabbing her waist briefly. 

“Right,” she pulled away after a moment, “let’s go! I’m driving.”

“Well seeing as I don’t know where your sister lives, I think that’s a good idea.”

***** 

Kristoff had been very calm and measured in his approach of finding Olaf, which was exactly what Elsa and Anna needed. Elsa was completely frantic, while Anna had absolutely not a clue where to even start.

“What is he doing here?” Elsa had snapped, jerking her head towards Kristoff.

They had finally found her wandering the neighboring streets with a frenzied look in her eye.

“He’s here to help.” Anna had been a bit embarrassed by the uncharacteristic graceless her sister was showing.

“Sven’s a trained water rescue dog.” Kristoff had explained.

“Well, if I’m drowning, I’ll give you a ring.” Elsa had spat.

“Elsa!” Anna had been shocked.

“It’s alright.” Kristoff had waved off her rudeness. “If Sven were missing, I’d be worked up too. Now, is there a park you usually take him to?”

“Yes, there’s a park just up the street a ways.” Elsa had nodded, her hostility fading a bit, and she placed a pale hand against her forehead.

“Then let’s start there. If he got out of his own accord, he probably went someplace familiar. Go get some of his favorite treats, a few articles of your clothing, and a toy or two of his.”

They’d done as Kristoff instructed, and once they’d reached the park, he’d held up Olaf’s favorite teddy bear to Sven’s nose. Sven snuffled for a moment, then began to sniff the wind. Then he pulled them off into the park.

“Let’s split up,” Kristoff instructed. “I’ll take an article of Elsa’s clothing so that the scent will bring him ‘round. Anna, you take some treats, Elsa you take the toy. Sven and I will go up the middle, you two each pick a side of the park.”

“Right.” Anna had nodded.

“Okay.” Elsa had sounded numb.

They had done as suggested, each shouting their voices hoarse for Olaf. It was cold, and very damp, and the lamps, which she was sure were a lovely antique feature in the daylight, did little to illuminate the darkness as they were over a hundred years old. They were probably there when C.S. Lewis first came up with his idea for lampposts in Narnia.

Anna was about to give up, and suggest they regroup (she was shivering quite hard) when she’d heard a shout.

“Over here!” Kristoff’s voice carried throughout the park.

Anna had rushed towards the sound. It had taken her a while to find them, but she could hear excited yips that were unmistakably Olaf’s.

When she finally found Kristoff, just on the bank of a little pond that was inhabited by some disgruntled ducks, Olaf had gave a happy bark and run to greet her.

The little white fluffball had clearly been having the adventure of a lifetime. He was completely covered in mud, and he left several pawprints on her jumper.

Anna had whipped out her phone and called Elsa, telling her exactly where to find them.

When they’d been reunited, Elsa had almost wept, scooping up the dog in her arms and burying her face in his fur.

“Elsa!” Anna had exclaimed, thinking of all the muck her sister was burying her face in. “He’s filthy.”

“I don’t care!” She had cried. “I don’t even care. I’m just so happy you’ve found him.”

“I didn’t find him.” Anna had tried not to have an ‘I told you so’ tone to her voice, but she couldn’t help be a bit smug. “Kristoff did.”

“Actually, it was Sven.” Kristoff corrected.

“Well,” Elsa had regained her calm and collected demeanor, “Kristoff, I owe you and your dog a huge debt.”

“It’s nothing.” Kristoff had shrugged, looking slightly uncomfortable at being praised.

“You have no idea what Olaf means to me.” She insisted. “Please, let me give you something-“

“No,” Kristoff interrupted a bit firmly, “I was happy to help. I don’t need anything in return… honestly.”

Elsa had eyed him for a moment, then let the subject drop.

***** 

Anna and Kristoff arrived back in the hallway of their respective flats well after midnight.

Anna only took the vaguest thought to what a mess she must look like. She’d thrown her hair up into two plaits when she’d got home from work, and she knew there were several strands that were working themselves out. Not to mention she was in the oldest pair of sweatpants she owned, and a very unflattering jumper that was now covered in little muddy pawprints. And her horribly clashing wellies.

Still, she didn’t feel like she looked a mess. Not with the way Kristoff kept glancing over at her. It really wasn’t very subtle.

“Thank you.” Anna had said pausing in front of her doorway to look at Kristoff. “So much.”

“I’m really glad I could help you… and your sister of course. She obviously really loves that dog.”

“Yes, she does.” Anna nodded.

“And you obviously really love your sister.” 

“I do.” Anna agreed. “Even though she can be a pain.”

“I could tell she’s a bit… apprehensive of me.” Kristoff seemed to be choosing his words carefully.

There was no sense in lying to him, so she shrugged.

“Yeah. She’s pretty protective of me.”

“I can understand why.” He smiled and fumbled in his pocket for his keys, then unlocked his door letting Sven in. “You are pretty special.”

Anna felt herself blush all the way to her toes.

“Well, I guess I’ll say goodnight, then.” Kristoff said after clearing his throat and he turned to go inside.

“Kristoff, wait.” Anna blurted. “I think you _do_ deserve some kind of reward for all your help tonight.”

“Anna, I really don’t need any money-“

“Who said anything about money?”

Kristoff’s eyebrows disappeared up into his hair.

“I…” His voice caught and he cleared his throat. “I thought we said we were going to keep our hands to ourselves?”

“I won’t use my hands, then.”

Anna licked her lips and gave him a seductive grin.

Kristoff gulped.

***** 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For real wondering if I should bump up the rating to E for this chapter? This is my first real smut fic, so I'm new at all the rules. Please, please, please tell me if I need to adjust the rating!  
K thanks bye!
> 
> p.s. I also hope you enjoy. *blushes profusely*

The next day dawned bright and sunny, as if the dark chilly rain of the previous night had never happened.

“You slept with him again, didn’t you?” Elsa’s voice sounded smug over the phone.

“Actually, I didn’t.” Anna replied primly.

Which that was true. She hadn’t ‘slept’ with Kristoff. And they had both remained true to their promises to keep their hands to themselves. There had been absolutely no hands or fingers involved. She had gone home and slept in her own bed after she had given him a blowjob that had made him mutter all sorts of expletives. It had honestly been one of the best sleeps of her life, though that was probably due to the way he had completely rocked her body with nothing but his tongue.

“Well, I can’t say I’m not grateful to him.” Elsa’s stern tone was cracking, Anna could tell. “It was terribly kind of him.”

“Terribly kind to help his neighbor’s sister find her dog in the dead of night while it was freezing rain. Yes, I’d say it was very charitable.”

“It wasn’t _freezing _rain. Honestly, you’re so overly dramatic. And I’m certain he had no ulterior motives for being so helpful.” Even over the phone Anna could hear her sister roll her eyes.

“Well, it clearly wasn’t money.”

“I’m sure getting in your good graces never crossed his mind.”

“He was already in my good graces, Elsa.”

“Oh, that’s right. I’d forgotten he has already got into your knickers, twice!”

“And if that was all he was after I’m sure he would have been happy to stay inside his nice warm flat and not go out wandering through the cold and wet.”

Elsa paused for a moment.

“Fair point.”

“I know. It’s a very fair point. Anyway, I only rang to see how Olaf was.”

“He’s perfectly fine. He obviously had the adventure of a lifetime. He tried to get out again this morning, but I plugged up the hole in the gate.”

“Hmm.”

Anna was distracted as her phone had buzzed and she saw it was a text from Kristoff.

_Friends get lunch together, right?_

She grinned and quickly typed back a reply.

_Definitely. Let me get changed and I’ll be right over._

“It took me such a long time to bathe him last night,” Elsa continued on, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say he enjoyed being filthy.”

_What will you be wearing?_

Anna blushed at the text.

_A bit cheeky today, aren’t we?_

She waited a moment, and he responded quickly.

_Not what I meant! I just wanted to dress accordingly. You’re picking the place to eat._

She gave a soft laugh as she threw her clothes on.

_There’s this great Greek place two streets over. _

_ I’m just going to wear a sundress… I’m still trying to decide if I should wear anything underneath…_

A brief pause then;

_Are you trying to make my life difficult?_

She grinned and replied;

_I’m experimenting with being a tease. Is it working? _

“Anna? Are you listening to me?” Elsa’s voice brought her back to the present.

There was a knock on her door, and she had no doubt who it was.

“Hmm! Yeah! I’m glad Olaf’s had the time of his life. Listen, I’m meeting a friend for lunch, so I’m going to let you go.”

***** 

Anna could tell she had Kristoff distracted. He was usually so steady and calm, but while they were at lunch he fidgeted. He listened, and he engaged, but he fidgeted.

He kept stealing glances at her. Not typical, flirtatious glances. His eyes would be dark and unguarded. They were filled with what could only be described as ‘need’, and it was very obvious that she was what he needed.

She was surprised to find that it was making her unbelievably wet. She never would have thought that having somebody look at her would be enough to get her going, yet here she was sitting in a restaurant with her thighs firmly pressed together, positively slick. And she was worried it was going to show through the thin fabric of her yellow sundress, as she most definitely was not wearing anything underneath.

She did her best not to let it show how much he was affecting her. She remained sunny, and cheerful, and chatty whilst having a steady blush on her cheeks.

When she’d reached across the table to put the pepper back, she had purposely brushed her hand against his and he had jumped slightly. Before she could retreat though, he quickly caught hold of her fingers and intertwined them with his.

Anna raised an eyebrow at him.

“You started it.” He said with a small grin.

It was true, she had.

He held onto her hand as they walked back, and he kept brushing his thumb against the inside of her wrist. It made Anna tingle.

She kept her other hand firmly against the skirt of her dress, because the last thing she wanted was for the wind to pick it up. She thought Kristoff noticed, because he kept sliding his gaze over her, but she pretended not to see and pulled him along, loudly singing obscure Beatles tunes.

When they arrived at their respective doors, they paused.

Kristoff didn’t let go of her hand. He didn’t say anything. He just looked at her.

“I enjoyed lunch!” Anna said brightly, looking up at him through her lashes. “Thanks for buying. You didn’t have to.”

He still didn’t respond. He merely peered into her eyes, carefully. Anna felt her breath hitch. It felt like he was gazing into her soul, and nothing about herself could possibly be hidden from him.

Then slowly, he lowered his head down to kiss her, leaving plenty of time for her to stop him if she wanted, but still moving with purpose. He paused when he was close enough that she could feel his breath on her skin, and let his eyes slide closed. She couldn’t help but close the gap.

Their kiss was slow. Almost agonizingly so. Anna kept trying to speed up the pace, but he seemed determined to keep her from escalating it.

Then Anna felt his hand, the one not holding hers, gently lay on her thigh just at the hem of her dress. She gasped and tried to encourage him by pushing his hand up her leg, but he kept it firmly in place. He kept kissing her slowly.

Gradually, he slid his hand under the hem.

Anna was practically quivering then, acutely aware that they were still in the hallway and anyone of their neighbors could walk through at any point, but still he kept the agonizing pace.

Slowly. Slowly. Slowly. Grazing up her thigh.

When he reached that pivotal point where he could easily slip his fingers over to her folds, he merely brushed the hollow of her hip with the backs of his fingers. He then firmly wrapped his hand around her bare hip.

“Fuck, Anna.” His breath was shallow, and his voice strangled. “You’re really not wearing any knickers.”

She merely grinned at him.

“I was serious, you know.” Kristoff sighed, his thumb tracing small circles on her hip.

“Serious about what?” Anna pushed closer to him, her body screaming with want.

“I am capable of keeping my hands to myself, if that’s what you want.”

“Be careful, Bjorgman,” She whispered, “Or you’ll make a lady feel unwanted.”

He let go of her hand, and in a flash reached up her dress and gripped her other hip tightly. He then yanked her against himself and she could feel just how hard he already was.

“You know that’s not true.”

Anna whimpered. She tried to rub herself against him to gain some kind of friction that she so desperately needed, but he pushed her to a safe distance again, keeping his firm hold on her hips.

“I just want you to know,” Kristoff continued, “that I don’t care how long you need me to wait. I can. I want you to feel safe. I want you to know that I won’t leave you high and dry.”

“Well you’re definitely not leaving me dry, that’s for sure.”

“Anna.” He growled, tightening his grip. “Please tell me you understand what I mean.”

She managed to break through her haze of longing so she could look into his eyes for a moment. She could read everything right there, plain as day, on his face. He desired her. Not her money, not her social standing. He wasn’t even looking for a quick snog. He desired _her._

Anna nodded in reply.

“I need you to say it. I need you to say that you understand that I want to be your friend. I want to be your confidant. And I want to do all sorts of things to you-”

“I understand.” Anna whispered then paused for a second. “What sort of things do you want to do to me?”

“I want to bend you over right here in this hallway.” His thumbs skating out toward her ginger curls, tickling her sensitive skin. “But I would hate for someone to walk through, so I’d settle for one of our flats… That is of course, if the ban on the use of hands has been lifted? Because if not, I _can _keep myself under control-”

“Kristoff,” She couldn’t help but giggle. “I appreciate the sentiment, but I’d really like for you to shag me. Good and proper.”

Somehow, they managed to get her door open. Honestly, she wasn’t sure how they did it, considering she was busy unbuttoning both his shirt and then his pants. His fingers finally slipped over to that place she so desperately wanted them to be, and she bucked up against his hand, wailing into his mouth.

Kristoff slammed the door shut with his foot and steered her towards her living room. He then flipped around and bent her over the arm of her couch and flipped her dress up leaving her completely exposed.

There was the noise of his trousers being pushed down, but then a pause. Anna could sense his hesitation. He gently stroked a hand across her bum and grasped her hip again and it made her shudder.

“Please.” She begged, dying for him to be inside her. “Please, Kristoff.”

He pressed into her slowly.

“Fuck,” He grunted. “You are so wet, Anna.”

He pulled out almost completely again, then pressed back in. When he had completely filled her, he leaned down over her and gently kissed her shoulders. His extreme height gave him the advantage of being able to kiss all up and down her neck as he began to move against her. 

“Oh god!” Anna threw her head back against his shoulder and cried out. “Faster!”

He obeyed, moving against her with increasing speed.

“Touch me, Kris.” She gasped.

He obliged, reaching one hand around to palm her breast and the other around to her to draw sloppy circles on her clit. She slammed back into him.

“Harder, Kristoff.” She demanded. “Fuck me harder!”

Once again, he delivered, growling loudly against the sensitive skin below her ear. 

Anna unraveled into a series of ‘ohs’ and ‘yeses’, completely and utterly coming apart at the fact that while Kristoff might be on top, he was definitely still letting her be in charge.

She collapsed into screams a few thrusts later, and he followed shortly after.

Gently, and reverently, he picked her up and laid her onto her couch, disappearing once again to find something to clean up the mess.

After they had both made themselves respectable again, Anna peered up at him carefully.

“What’s so special about me, anyway?” She finally asked him.

“What do you mean?” He asked, sitting next to her on the couch and putting an arm around her shoulder.

“Last night you said that I was special… You don’t know a lot about me. What makes you so sure I’m not just completely ordinary?”

He looked at her for a moment, his eyes warm and glowing.

“I know the important things about you.”

“Like what?”

“Like how you are funny, and selfless, and kind, and generous.” He said and when Anna gave him a skeptical look, he met her with serious eyes. “I’ve been paying attention.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes, really. You trip up the stairs, you go galivanting after your sister’s dog in the middle of the night, you bake cookies for the landlady, and you chat with _my_ mum when you’re ill. You’re just so full of life! The very first time you smiled at me I was just totally blown away by how… alive you are. It was like getting hit by lightning.”

“Getting hit by lightning?” Anna giggled and buried her head into his chest.

“Yes.” He chuckled wrapping his arms around her. “There is no other way for me to describe it.”

“Well that doesn’t exactly sound pleasant.”

“It wasn’t at first. Do you know how obnoxious it is to be totally smitten with your semi-famous, and very successful neighbor?”

Anna giggled at him for a moment, then took on an air of seriousness.

“My sister thinks you’re after my money.” She whispered gravely.

“I don’t need any money.” Kristoff shrugged in reply. “I’m doing alright for myself.”

“That’s what I told her… but it just… I can’t deny that it worries me a bit.”

“I tell you what,” Kristoff adjusted her in his arms, so she was looking him in the eye, “if things keep going the way I think they’re going, I won’t ever touch your money. You can keep your own place if you’d like, we can keep separate banking accounts and I can sign whatever you want me to sign so that I never see so much as a pound of your fortune.”

Anna blinked at him.

“I know this is really serious stuff to be talking about so early on… but I-“

Anna silenced him by kissing him.

***** 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was SO hard for me to write (and I wrote it like 100 different ways), but this felt like the best way to end this little fic. So, I hope you enjoy a bit of fluffy fluffyness to end it all.

After a very long and wonderful Sunday with the Bjorgman clan, Anna found herself being escorted back up to her flat by both Kristoff and Sven. Kristoff had his right arm wrapped across her shoulders. Sven, being the expertly trained dog that he was, gently held her up on her other side, pulling her up the stairs slowly.

“Just one more set of steps.” Kristoff warned her.

“I’m okay, I promise.” She stumbled on the final stair but then caught herself, while Kristoff’s arm tightened around her shoulders. “See! Look. I got it.”

“Alrighty then, feisty pants.” Kristoff found himself chuckling. “I’m just going to hang onto you for my own personal reasons, then okay?”

“Okay.” She giggled.

There was some fumbling as Kristoff found her keys and he opened the door to her place.

“I liked your family!” She announced, kicking off her shoes haphazardly. “They were all very nice!”

“Well they certainly liked you, too.” Kristoff’s eyes were warm. “I honestly think my sister was impressed by how much alcohol you could actually handle.”

“She’s the one who challenged me to a drinking competition!” Anna couldn’t help but being very giggly. “Did she expect me to be easy to beat because I look a bit posh?”

“Honestly, I think she did.” Kristoff seemed thoroughly amused and steered her back towards the bathroom. “Now, let’s brush your teeth and take off your makeup, so we can get you to bed.”

“Nooo.” Anna groaned. “I don’t wanna go to bed yet! I want to have loads of sex with you!”

“You’re a bit drunk for that.” Kristoff chuckled, putting a toothbrush into her mouth.

“Am not.” Anna scowled and began to brush her teeth.

“Are too.”

“You’re drunk too, though.”

“Actually, I was tipsy about two hours ago, but I’ve eaten since then and am thinking quite clearly now.” He helped wipe the makeup off her eyelids with a makeup wipe.

“You called a cabbie to take us home, though. I’d say your still drunk.”

“That was merely a precaution.”

“Oh yeah?” Anna rinsed and spit. “If you weren’t at least a little drunk would you have kissed me in front of your entire family?”

“As I have previously stated, I am thinking much more clearly now, thank you very much.” Kristoff said in a matter of fact manner, then gave her a concerned look. “I hope you’re not angry about that. I would completely understand if you were.”

Anna shook her head.

“So long as you’re not angry that I told everyone that you were my boyfriend.”

“You did do that, didn’t you?” Kristoff’s smile was infectious.

“Yes, I did.” Anna grinned.

She had done so early in the day, almost immediately after arriving, before there had been any alcohol to impair her system.

Anna had overheard Kristoff and his mother talking.

“Why aren’t you getting serious with her? She’d do so nicely for you!” Bulda had pestered him when Anna had gone off to find the WC.

“I am serious about her, mum. She’s just been hurt before and I have to prove myself to her first.” Kristoff had said. “So, please whatever you do, don’t badger her.”

Anna had cleared her throat to announce her presence.

“Oh, hello dearie!” Bulda had grabbed her into a hug and kissed her on both cheeks. “It’s so lovely to see you again.”

“You too, Mrs. Bjorgman.”

“Please, do call me Bulda. Now, what exactly is my Kristoff to you?”

“Mum!” Kristoff had exclaimed.

“Oh, he’s my boyfriend.”

Kristoff had started.

“I am?”

“Yeah.” Anna had grinned at him sheepishly. “If that’s okay, of course.”

“Yeah, of course!” He had smiled back at her, one of those full and blinding smiles that made Anna’s stomach do funny flips and her heart thunder in her chest.

“Everyone!” Bulda had announced loudly calling the entirety of the family over. “Kristoff’s finally got himself a girlfriend!”

Anna couldn’t help but giggle at the memory. Kristoff was her boyfriend! The word felt bubbly like champagne in her mind.

“You’re my friend that’s a boy.” Anna murmured happily, leaning heavily into his chest as he finished wiping her makeup off. “My boyfriend.”

“Mhmm.” She could tell Kristoff was amused by her drunken actions.

“Since you’re my boyfriend I think you get to have sex with me even when I’ve had just a tiny bit too much to drink.”

From her position leaning on his chest she tried to run a finger down his chest sensually, but just ended up jabbing him instead. Kristoff’s laugh made her whole body vibrate contently.

“Well seeing as you can hardly keep your eyes open, I think I’m going to pass on that very subtle offer.” He finished wiping her face and threw the towelette into the bin, then gently lead her back to her bedroom.

“Aw.” Anna groaned and pouted.

“How about this,” He said helping her out of her clothes and found her a nightie so she could sleep comfortably, “in the morning, when we’ve cured your inevitable hangover we can have all the rigorous sex that you want.”

“Ooh!” Anna hummed happily. “Can we do whatever I want?”

“Sure.”

“Can I tie you up and whip you?” She looked at him closely.

“Uh-“ Kristoff looked a bit nervous, but Anna broke into a fit of giggles before she could hear his answer. “Let’s get you into bed.”

“Mhmm. I do feel very sleepy now.”

Kristoff picked her up and gently laid her on her bed, tucking her in and kissing her gently on the forehead.

“Oh! I need to ring my sister and tell her you’re my boyfriend now.”

“How about in the morning?” Kristoff cracked a half-grin.

“Right. In the morning. Then I’ll tell her where she can stuff it.”

“Maybe don’t say that.”

“Right.” Anna nodded. “You’re such a good boyfriend.”

“Goodnight, Anna.” He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked the hair out of her eyes, gently lulling her to sleep.

“M’night, Kristoff.” She sighed. “You’re my boyfriend now.”

“Go to sleep.”

“M’kay. Wait! Will you come back and sleep in my bed once you've brushed your teeth and got your jammies?”

"If that's what you'd like."

"Yes, please." She gave him a sloppy smile. 

"Then I'll be back in a minute." 

Anna might not be the type of girl who fell in love with strangers anymore. But, she supposed she could fall in love with her boyfriend. Maybe not right that very instant. She had a feeling that it would be sometime very, very soon though. 


End file.
